


Start Of Something New

by HSMTMTSshipper



Series: They're In This Together [1]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Eventual Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSMTMTSshipper/pseuds/HSMTMTSshipper
Summary: First part in the series of love between Ricky Bowen and E.J. Caswell. Ricky wants to try explore his sexuality and comes across an unlikely ally.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Series: They're In This Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724632
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Start Of Something New

If he had just told Nini the reason he couldn't say “I Love You” back, all this awkwardness and tension wouldn’t have happened. Arguments with E.J. wouldn’t happen, hatred for the boy wouldn’t be a thing. Uh. If he just told Nini before they broke up that he was 99% sure he was gay she might have supported him, might have understood why they never even got to second base. Now Ricky is sitting debating downloading Grindr to see what’s out there. See if someone his age would be there to help him through this.

Skip half an hour and Ricky’s had dinner and ready to chill for the night. His dad’s away this weekend and well his mum isn’t even in the state anymore. Ricky unlocks his phone and heads to his app store and searches Grindr. Finger hovering over the download button. Thoughts running wild in his head. What if someone he knows is on there, what if a creep messages him pictures he doesn't want to see.

Download done. He did it. Downloaded Grindr. Ricky signed up with a fake email address, just in case. Set up his profile. RB, no age showing, no picture, Twink?, Versatile. There. He set his preferences to just those 18-21, didn't want to go too old due to his lack of experience. A list of pictures of guys showed up, 3 a row, some he could rule out straight away as they just had ‘meet now’ ‘horny’. He was looking for someone he could casually talk too and if it felt right they could go the next step.  
After flicking for 10+ minutes a faceless profile messaged him. “hey man, I'm bi-curious if you are willing to help out”. Ricky looked at the profile. Eli, Jock, Vers top and a picture of a set of abs in a bathroom mirror. “hey, yeah man. willing to help. I’m new to this app and stuff. what do you look like”. There was no reply for a few minutes and then there it was. A selfie. E.J. Fucking E.J. 

Ricky closed the app and put his phone on his bed. Why was he on there. Is he trying to catch me. Does he know? Wait I’ve never told anyone, not even Big Red. Why was he chasing Nini if he was on the app. Oh My God. 

Ricky picked his phone back up and opened the app again. Another message had came through in the 5 minutes he had been overthinking the situation. “If I'm not your type man I understand”. Not my type? How could he NOT be someones type, look at him. Beautiful eyes, chiseled jaw line, soft looking lips. This is E.J. I'm thinking about here. Your mortal enemy. Man who stole your girl, even though you weren’t devoted anyway, but that doesn't matter right now. But. What if they could patch things up. I mean E.J. doesn't know who I am. I could text him, No. Speak to him at school, No. 

Ricky looked at his phone, the picture of E.J. still full size on his screen. I’ll be the bigger man here. I’ll come clean. He is my enemy and you know what they say about enemies being closer than friends or whatever the phrase is. 

“hey…E.J.” He messaged back  
The message sent and a few seconds later the profile disappeared. Gone into the cyberverse. Did he just fuck it up. First time on a dating app and this is his experience, finding someone he knows and fucks it up. He deleted his account and uninstalled the app. Fuck going through that again. He was brought back to his senses a second later when his phone started ringing. Nini. Shit.  
“hey Nini, what’s up”  
“what’s up? what’s up? you were meant to be at Kourtney’s tonight with us”  
“was that tonight? sorry had other things on my mind”  
“everything ok?”  
“yeah just em parent stuff, you know”  
“Ricky I'm sorry, If id have known”  
“don't worry about it, I’ll get ready and come round just now”  
“it’ll be good for you to be around your friends at a time like this”  
“see you soon Nini”

-

Ricky pulled up outside Kourtney’s house at the same time as a 4x4 jeep. It was E.J.’s. Ricky got out his car and started walking up the path, E.J. got out a moment behind him.  
“so what, are we just going to ignore each other forever” E.J. asked  
“what, what do you mean” Did he know it was him on Grindr? Was it that obvious  
“well we can at least try to be civil for the cast”  
“yeah man I'm down with being civil, just don't be a dick and we won’t have to be uncivil”  
“can't even go a minute without insulting me can you”  
“sorry, force of habit” Ricky nervously laughed  
“will need to get you a new habit then” E.J. said giving Ricky a playful slap on his ass as he ran past him to get to the front door.  
That felt good he thought. Feeling a stirring in his briefs he tried to take his mind off it.

-

The next morning Ricky woke up the following morning to the sound of his phone buzzing. Big Red and a stupid picture of his best friend plastered across the screen. He ignored it, if it was important he would call again. He didn’t. Ricky looked at his phone and saw a few messages had come through from E.J. at 3am…why was he still up at 3am…we left Kourtney’s at midnight. The last message read “Please, Don’t tell anyone, I’m trusting you”  
Ricky’s heart sank reading it. E.J. knew. He knew last night and that’s why he wanted them to not be dicks to each other. Ricky opened the text thread.  
“Ricky I know we aren’t friends by any means but you already know my secret, RB.I can't not say I don't like you that way, I do. But I thought you were too interested in Nini. Please don't freak out. We can forget these texts happened. I’m so confused Ricky. Please, Don’t tell anyone, I'm trusting you”  
Not what I need on a Saturday morning. Ricky started to type a reply. “E.J. last night I felt something between us. Like we were starting to become close. If you want to talk of course I'm here for you. But I just started this whole thing and want to take it slow. Anyway my dads out for the weekend if you want to come round later and talk? Let me know.”

Ricky put his phone down and forgot about the texts while he made breakfast for himself and cleaned the living room since his dad was living like a couch surfer and left a mess. Ricky found it strange his phone hadn’t rung or dinged in over an hour, he picked up and realised after Kourtney’s last night he forgot to charge it. He plugged it into charge and left it to come back on, when it didn't there was a text from E.J. “I’ll come around 1230, thanks for not freaking out”. 1230. 1230. Ricky looked at the time. 1209. Shit. 

Ricky ran upstairs and had a quick shower and flinging on shorts and a t-shirt, forgetting underwear as his dad hadn’t done a washing in a few days so had no clean ones to hand. He ran downstairs and made sure the place was presentably tidy. The doorbell rang just before 1230 and Ricky opened the door.

“you're 2 minutes early” He joked  
“I’ll go away and come back then” E.J. retorted as he walked inside the Bowen house.  
“make yourself comfy, want anything to drink”  
“just a glass of water thanks”  
E.J. sat down on the sofa across from the coffee table and Ricky sat beside him, putting their waters down. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, E.J. had a few sips of water before looking at Ricky who was staring blankly past him.  
“so” Ricky attempted to start the conversation  
“so, em, I don't really know what to say”  
“how long have you em been curious or whatever”  
“few years, I was getting sucked by this girl and she slipped a finger in me and it was such a good feeling” he let out a sigh “look I know we aren’t friends but I appreciate you Ricky, you're the only person I’ve told”  
“well I kind of figured it out last night, glad it wasn't a nude you sent first”  
“low blow man, nothing wrong with my nudes” E.J. laughed and uncomfortably moved in the chair.  
‘thats not what I meant, sorry” 

E.J. looked into Ricky’s eyes, the older boy admiring him. Cute little dimples, that curly hair and his lips. He moved closer to Ricky, not saying a thing. Ricky’s eyes drawn to E.J.’s left hand which was now on his thigh, was this happening. Yeah sure. First time for everything I suppose.

Ricky leaned in and E.J. done the same. Their lips touched and mouths opened and they were kissing. E.J.’s tongue fighting for dominance in the younger boys mouth, as he usually had it with girls. Ricky fighting back, he didn't want E.J. to think he was weak. All the while E.J. had managed to get on top of Ricky and was now straddling his lap, hips grinding his and Ricky’s crotch against each other, both boys stiffening by the second. Ricky pushed E.J. back a little and their kiss broke off.

“can we slow down a bit, please, I'm not ready for anything more yet”  
“sorry, sorry, I'm an idiot”  
“no, no you're not, we’re finally free and open together, it's just the moment we’re in”  
“think our hatred has went out the window” E.J. laughed  
“yeah, it's definitely the start of something new for sure”

Ricky’s hands went behind E.J.’s neck and pulled him back in for a kiss. Both boys hearts racing and bulges growing. Both boys fighting for dominance in each others mouths while they enjoyed the sensations they were feeling. Finally being open to someone like neither of them had been before. Safe to say, EJ. stayed over that night and they couldn't keep their lips off each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to update weekly while in quarantine. This is my first work in this fandom. Hope you like it.


End file.
